my_own_marvelfandomcom-20200214-history
Elizabeth Braddock
Real Name: Elizabeth "Betsy" Braddock *'Current Alias:' Psylocke *'Aliases:' Lady Briton, Betts, Captain Britain, Lady Mandarin, Kwannon, Death, Elisabeth Braddock (misspelling) *'Relatives:' **John Braddock (ancestor, possible grandfather, deceased) **James Braddock (father, deceased) **Elizabeth Braddock (mother, deceased) **Brian Braddock (twin brother) **James Braddock, Jr. (brother, deceased) *'Affiliation:' X-Men (Jean Grey School member), Hope's X-Force (formerly Cable's); formerly Wolverine/Archangel and Storm's X-Force (co-leader with Storm), Extinction Team, Horsemen of Apocalypse, X-Club, X.S.E., X-Treme X-Men, Sisterhood of Mutants, Exiles, Excalibur, Captain Britain Corps, Hand, S.T.R.I.K.E., Psi Division, Hellfire Club (London Branch), ally of R.C.X. and Captain Britain; Operative of the Mandarin *'Base of Operations:' Jean Grey School for Higher Learning, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York; Abandoned S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier Pericles, Mid-Pacific; formerly Utopia, San Francisco Bay, California; Cavern-X, Sedona, Arizona; Graymalkin Industries, Marin Highlands, San Francisco, California; Angel's Aerie, Rocky Mountains, Colorado; Braddock Manor, England, United Kingdom; Cooterman's Creek, Australian Outback, Australia; Alcatraz Island, San Francisco Bay, California *'Identity:' Secret Identity *'Citizenship:' British, Japanese *'Marital Status:' Single *'Education:' University graduate *'Gender:' Female *'Height:' 5'11" *'Weight:' 155 lbs *'Eyes:' Violet (current body); blue (original body) *'Hair:' Purple (current body); blonde (dyed purple; original body) *'Origin:' Mutant *'Universe:' Earth-616 *'Place of Birth:' Braddock Manor, England, United Kingdom Powers and Abilities Psylocke is a mutant and has been reborn "better" by her brother Jamie. Her full potential was unlocked by Jean Grey from Earth-295, and she is now an Omega Level mutant thanks to her vast telepathic powers which are on par with Jean Grey and Charles Xavier. She is also a "burgeoning" Omega-Level telepath and was later stated to be the third most powerful telepath on Earth (without counting Stryfe). Telekinesis: Psylocke has the ability to psionically manipulate and control the physical aspects of reality. She can also move and levitate other people. While she can move objects from a distance and fly as other telekinetics do, she has shown little inclination to do either in combat situations. She can also create telekinetic shields of various sizes and strength. Her telekinesis is also much stronger now than it was before her death. Psylocke, at first, seemed to find that using her telekinesis in forceful ways was easier than in delicate ways (i.e. shattering a brick wall proving easier than levitating a penil across a room). However, over time, she displayed further control over fine matter. *''Force Fields:'' Psylocke can create a telekinetic shield of all sizes to deflect or decelerate incoming attacks. *''Telekinetic Weapons:'' Psylocke can use her telekinetic ability to construct psionic weapons that damage a target either physically, mentally, or both in some point. She showed skill in using and creating multiple types of psionic weapons that differ in size, length, and power which she uses in combat. She has even been seen just using her raw psi-energy for energy blasts. **''Telekinetic Katana:'' Psylocke can manifest a telekinetic katana blade composed of raw psi-energy at will, which, at its lowest intensity, functions to disrupt neural pathways and, at its highest level, can slice an armored opponent and cut through the armor but leave the attacker physically unharmed. She can also use her swords to shatter telepathic power inhibitors imposed on others. Psylocke's telekinetic manifestations produce visible radiance in the physical world. Thus, she can use her psychic katana as a makeshift light source in areas of darkness. Her telekinetic katana is strong enough to harm other beings more powerful than herself. **''Telekinetic Crossbow:'' As of late, Psylocke has been showing even more versatility when it comes to her psionic constructs. She has created psi-crossbows with a rope attached bolt that allows not just her to swing on it, but other people as well. **''Telekinetic Bow and Arrow:'' Psylocke has the ability to create a bow and arrow made of telekinetic energy that can pierce through armor or damage the target mentally or physically on contact. **''Telekinetic Spike Flail:'' She can manifest a psionic spiked flail which weighs ninety pounds. **''Telekinetic Claws:'' As an extension of her psionic constructs, she is able to create claws like X-23's but made of pure psionic energy which can affect the target physically and also slice through armor. *''Tactile Telekinesis:'' She can use her telekinesis to enhance her speeds, strength, agility, and other fighting skills to superhuman levels. Telepathy: She possesses mental powers to affect and manipulate the minds of other sentient beings. Psylocke can read minds and communicate mentally with others over long distances. When she telepathically communicates with another person over a distance, that person often perceives her presence as a butterfly-like image bearing large eyes on its wings. *''Telepathic Tracking:'' Psylocke possesses enhanced psionic senses that enable her to detect and track other sentient beings by their unique psionic emanations, especially if they post a threat ot her well-being in her immediate vicinity. *''Psionic Shadow:'' She is able to mask her presence from others. Her abilities can go undetected and are very difficult to track, even by very powerful telepaths, such as Shadow King. She can extend these defenses to others around her as well. *''Psionic Knife:'' This ability is described as "the focused totality of her psychic powers." She intensely channels and focuses her psionic powers into her hands to create "psychic blades" with razor-sharp edges of pure mental energy which are said to be the ultimate physical manifestation of her powers which she plunges into the minds of her targets directly. She often uses them to disrupt the neurons of her foes by driving the glowing "blade" of mental energy into their skulls. These blades are able to kill others. *''Mind Control:'' She is capable of controlling the minds of others. *''Telepathic Illusions:'' She has the ability to create illusions to make herself seem to be invisible, look like someone else, or make others experience events that are not truly happening. *''Telepathic Scanning:'' She can scan large areas of land with her mind. She can also scan the psyches of the inhabitants of a city to learn of their condition. *''Mental Paralysis:'' She has the ability to induce temporary mental or physical paralysis. *''Mental Amnesia:'' She can erase any awareness of particular memories or cause total amnesia. *''Psionic Blasts:'' She can project psionic force bolts which have no physical effects but which can affect a victim's mind so as to cause the victim pain, unconsciousness, or even death. *''Psionic Immunity:'' Psylocke has been shown to have an immunity to certain psionic attacks, such as mind reading, illusions, and telepathy. *''Astral Projection:'' Psylocke can project her astral form from her body onto astral planes or the physical planes. In the astral plane, she can mentally create psionic objects and manipulate the aspects of her environment .Under the effects of the Crimson Dawn, her astral form was normally undetectable. Precognition: Psylocke occasionally has precognitive dreams. Former Powers Shadow Teleportation: While empowered by the Crimson Dawn, Psylocke could use shadows as teleportation gates. Although this form of teleportation was not as controlled or precise as variations of teleportation used by others, it could cover huge distances. On one occasion, she transported the X-Men from America to Africa in a few seconds. Invisibility to all electronic detection devices: Psylocke was invisible and immune to all manners of electronic trackign and tracing in her original body. This ability did not carry over during the body switch between her and Kwannon, nor was it reapplied when she was remade by her brother, though through her brother's actions, she is undetectable by certain cosmic entities and their machinations. Otherworlder: In her old body, Psylocke was a half-breed Otherworlder with the powers granted by that status. Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Telekinesis Category:Flight Category:Force Fields Category:Telekinetic Weapons Category:Tactile Telekinesis Category:Telepathy Category:Telepathic Tracking Category:Telepathic Cloak Category:Mind Control Category:Telepathic Illusions Category:Telepathic Scanning Category:Paralyzation Category:Memory Manipulation Category:Psionic Blasts Category:Astral Projection Category:Telepathic Resistance Category:Precognition Category:Psionic Weaponry